Unusual
by The Wayward Orphans
Summary: Everyone knows that shugo chara are ho you want to be right? But that isn't the case for Arthur's first two shugo chara. It all has to do with his two biological fathers. The gang, Al, Yao, Francis, Gilbert and more can't really do anything while they can only character change so they always get help from their friends but now these strange things are happening!


**A/N: aight so new story time! I won't really do anything with this story if I don't get any reviews really...(|||=.=) Sorry I just have a bad habit of story jumping! DX ANYWHO! Well I'm sad because my ma really didn't approve of me when I came out to her and announced that I was bisexual...yeah...it was quite a sight...-sighs- WHATEVER! LET'S SEE IF Y'ALL LIKE MY WEIRD STORY! XD ...-facepalms- sorry...anyways I love y'all and all my prayers go out to Boston! I hope they catch whoever bomb the place...it's just sad and terrible to do something like that! And during a charity race! DX **

* * *

"What I don't understand is, Why are you saving these X eggs? They're worthless if their own masters can't even believe in their own dreams. I'd be merciful and stop them from being hurt again." Briel said sitting on Arthur's shoulder, his bat like wings flapping slightly. The black haired guardian closed his eyes slightly and yawned.

Arthur sighed as he looked onto his right shoulder where Briel was resting and pulled his own hood down.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance Briel, besides you and Nathan do not have to worry about trivial things like that. But the others do and you know how devastated I would be if anyone of the others would become an X character." Arthur responded and to his left he felt a small amount of weight appear.

"He's right Aniki. How would you feel if someone said that about Karlion or William or the others!" Nathan said, ruffling his white wings as his annoyance slightly grew from what his elder brother said. He ran his hand slightly through his blood red spiked up hair and his cerulean eyes shined in the slight moon light.

"They're different. We know why they would cha-"

"They are not different aniki! They are they same! N-"

"Shh. Quite." Arthur whispered out as he pulled down his hood. It was 'slightly' against the laws for a minor being out this late in the night in Hokkaido but then again Arthur wasn't really one who could abide by the rules. He cursed under his breath when he saw what was going on in front of him in the dimly lit soccer field.

"What is it?" Nathan asked but his brother answered for Arthur.

"The Latrio group...they're here...that means.."

"There's an X egg in the area." Arthur finished off groaning slightly. While he didn't hate purifying the eggs, no way he loved it! But it was the fact that _they_ showed up, that made him feel some annoyance. But in all honesty they couldn't help it as they were the guardians of the high school district like the one back in elementary school and none of the group members knew that Arthur even had guardian characters. Not even the other guardian's knew about Nathan and Briel or Karlion and William or the others. And that's the way Arthur wanted to keep it. As bothersome as it was he needed to keep it a secret. Just until he thought it was right time and right now was certainly not the proper time to reveal his secret to the others; especially when it came to the existence of Nathan and Briel.

"Well then. Let's go." Briel announced spreading out his wings into it's full length and started to fly forwards in a lazy manner, his raven black hair slightly hung over his crimson red eyes causing his iris' to glow even more vibrantly and he swayed his thing leathery, arrow pointed tail back and forward. His black leather jacket hung open and displayed his blood red anarchist shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked his older brother, still sitting on Arthur's shoulder. His own cerulean eyes started to glow as well as he looked at the back of his brother and then towards the group of high schoolers who could only character change. They were pitifully failing to purify the the X egg and it made the guardian cringe slightly. Keyword being slightly.

"Where do you think? To screw with them dumb ass." Briel responded flapping his wings once more before sticking out his snake like tongue and hissed at his brother playfully before making his way out of the dark alley they were in.

"No you're not Briel. Get your small body over here. We won't interfere; not yet at least." Arthur commanded and Briel pouted slightly before mumbling as he flew back to his human's shoulder and watched the battle unfolding in front of them.

* * *

"JONES-SAN! BEHIND!" Elizabeta shouted as she tried to block another ominous purple beam that was shot at her by the second X egg. By now there was enough X eggs for each of them. Eight X eggs were surrounding the group that were character changed with their guardians but suddenly two of the X eggs started to crack and transform into X characters.

Alfred listened to the Hungarian girl and managed to dodge the attack. "HERO'S GLORY!" He shouted as two bright golden beams shot out of his two colt revolvers and hit the two X characters who were pushed back. He panted and smirked as he blew on the tips of the two guns but it was too early for celebrations and he knew that. Especially since there was still six more X eggs that needed to be purified and then to purify the two X characters.

"Where's Hinamori-san when you need her." Francis said managing to deflect the ray that was being shot at him; being forced to dig his heels into the grass as he was being pushed back by the sheer force from the ray.

"She said she was going out of town!" Gilbert exclaimed wielding his shield in front of his squatting body. Same as Francis he was being pushed back from all the force the beams had.

"How the hell are we going to clean these guys up then!?" Matthew shouted, his hockey stick shielding him. Jared, his guardian character growled at the X egg who merely bounced in happiness as it shot out even more beams that's strenght grew. Slowly the two X characters and six X eggs managed to push all eight high schoolers into a small circle; everyone cursing as they knew there faith was sealed.

* * *

Arthur had enough.

"Briel. Let's go." He simply stated; having enough of the sight in front of him he pulled down his hood. Though it would have probably been best for just a character change he knew that he couldn't risk the chance of being discovered so a transformation would have to do. Nathan sighed as he hid his whereabouts so the other guardians could not feel his presence but only Briel and Arthur could; following Arthur he thought about how they would have to move again, back to India for two months to help out there before being able to stay in Japan for a whole year.

Briel grinned and flapped his wings. Nodding at what Arthur said he stared at the sight before him. "This is going to be good.." He said smugly and ran his tongue over his teeth, being careful where his canines stuck out and his red eyes were starting to grow even brighter.

"Character transformation-"

Suddenly the wind picked up rapidly causing the teenagers and the X characters and egg to be alarmed and protect themselves from the rapid winds. Briel was grinning as his pure white egg with a strange emblem egg took him back and it went to Arthur's heart as his body was glowing and being protected by the swirling winds. Once the egg was inside, Arthur wasssss dressed in different clothings then the one's he worn before. Now he bore steal armour platting covering his chest yet leaving a strip free of anything around his waist and covering his lower body was just black capris. Raven black feathered wings that spread out to a impressive 10 foot wingspan, impenetrable mysterious black shin guards and arm guards that were lined with some substance that was pigmented red and glowing. Midnight hue knee high sandals and a basket that seemed to be made out of the finest black leather was on his back, filled with steel plated arrows. A crimson bow in his right arm. Slowly Arthur's glow started to dim as his once blond hair was now as black as night and a white mask appeared on his face; covering his thick eyebrows and only allowed others to see anything below his nose but nothing above his eyebrows. He opened his eyes and now his stunning grass green eyes revealed themselves.

"-Lucifer's wish." He finished off finally stepping onto the ground and waited for the wind to die down before taking off, high into the night sky; looming over where the group was, still coddled up as the X eggs and characters were finally regaining their sense's and were going to attack.

* * *

Alfred was the first to notice that the winds had died down and peered over Gilbert's shield. He momentarily forgot about the X eggs and characters as he saw a strange figure in the moonlight. It had a human's figure but huge wings. Mesmerized he didn't notice the two X character teamed up and started to create one massive ball out of dark energy.

"Worthless...Useless..." The two X characters chanted out with grins as they finally threw the negative energy ball towards Alfred. Anthony, his guardian character, noticed and flew quickly to block it from hitting his friend. The other's gasped as they finally noticed what was going on.

"ANTHONY!" Alfred shouted as he was going to pull out his revolvers out again and shoot the energy ball. Anthony froze there, not moving and closed his eyes; awaiting a blast that could possibly destroy him. But it never came.

"Devil's trap."

* * *

"Devil's trap." Arthur said releasing his arrow, hitting the energy ball dead on; causing it to be shoved sideways all the way into the farther side of the soccer field. It made the ground turn up and made a massive mess. Everyone was surprised to see someone help them out, especially a stranger. Arthur sighed and looked at the awed faces. "Can't you people do a simple task? Tsk. Well I'll help you clean up anyways." He internally groaned.

_'Damn it Briel! Shut up! Don't speak to them like you're insulting them!'_ He shouted at Briel who only clicked his tongue at Arthur. This was one of the things he hated about character transforming with Briel; simply because Briel could take over what he says at any point and Arthur would still sound like himself. Before any of the others could speak the unhatched X eggs had enough and finally started to hatch causing everyone except Arthur to gasp in horror.

"_Tad clywed dy sanctaidd enw, os gwelwch yn dda rhoi mi cryfder i glanhau fy gelynion galon a dod eich digofaint ar nhw!_" Arthur shouted out and then all the street lamps shattered. The moon was covered by the clouds and an eerie darkness took over. Suddenly quick flashes of red were seen and soon shouts of pain were given out by the X characters. After ten minutes of pained screams it went quite. Too quite. Kiku was about to speak when Rin, his guardian placed his hand over his mouth effectively stopping the teenager.

_"Santos cristos, por favor limpia a estos guardianes especiales. Por favor curarlos del dolor y hagan los más fuertes. Por favor proteges a los sueños de estos niños." _Arthur softly whispered out as now his appearance was different. He no longer had black feathered wings. They were now pure white feathers; his armour changed into being gold, his attire was now a white robe with a wooden cross hanging from his chest. His bow now Silver and his hair back to blonde.

"Character transformation: God's gift. Angel's melody." He said before smiling at the group of teens and then held his bow sideways; morphing into a small golden harp and he started strumming it before singing out a soft tone. Voice so soothing it caused the X characters to return into their eggs and soon the X mark on them disappeared. He smiled as he watched the eggs turn back into white and go flying back to their owners. Once more did he glance at the teenagers before flapping his wings and flew high above in the night sky. Not caring that the teens called out for him. But he remembered how destroyed the field looked like and flew over it.

"Santo repair." He said taking an arrow and shot it to the ground. The tip was made out of a special metal that casted a repair spell and with that he was content with leaving. He sighed as he knew he would have to skip school tomorrow. Though he was more advanced then the others, character transformations took a lot of energy. Especially with two very...'odd' guardians. But he was content as he didn't have to go through school and deal with his obnoxious class mates. With that in his mind he flew his way to his apartment and landed on the balcony and entered his home. Never knowing that he was now on the "hero's" mind.

* * *

**Well? How do you guys like? Please leave me a review to see whether it's worth writing more chapters or I should just dump this whole thing. By the way the rating will be M for things that will happen in the second chapter (if there is one). **


End file.
